Two Minutes
by BK27
Summary: When Lucy hears a rumor that Natsu and Lisanna were dating, she had to find out for herself. Little does she know that thanks to a certain ice mage, her evening of spying will turn out much different than she had planned. This is my first fanfic ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Two Minutes**

**1**

Fiore year 796

With a soft sigh, Lucy opens the doors to Fairy Tail. Nearly every morning for five years, she has walked through those doors. Today, her future will be drastically changed...though she may not know it yet. Lucy walks in and is greeted by some newer members near the door playing cards. She nods and walks towards Mira at the bar.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira says in her usual chipper voice.

"Morning Mira. Could I get a cup of tea please?"

"Certainly!" Mira turns and goes to make some tea. A few moments later, Happy flies in and lands on the counter.

"Lucy! Wanna hear a juicy story I just heard?" Happy had turned into the equivalent of a gossipy old lady, and was always hearing rumors and spreading them like wildfire "I heard Juvia and Lyon are getting married!"

Lucy was looking at Mira prepare her tea, but looked quickly to Happy. "What, really? That's great!" A few moments pass, and she speaks again. "You know, when Lyon stopped by that day and offered her a place in his new guild, I thought she'd say no...boy was I wrong."

"Yeah, and when Juvia stopped in front of Gray and told him she would stop stalking him and that now he'd be free to date anyone he'd like, I thought she'd turn back and flood the room."

"...but she didn't. She just kept going. Onto her new life." Lucy puts her hands on her head and says loudly, "...aahhh! Why can't I find some guy to sweep me off my feet?!"

"Well, Lisanna got swept off her feet too...by Natsu!"

Lucy's hands came down and her hair was a little messed up. "What?!" Happy proceeded to tell Lucy that he thought Lisanna and Natsu were dating in secret. Lucy had her doubts. After all, it's Natsu. According to Happy, Lisanna had begged him and bribed him with fish to go on a mission that she was originally going on. Happy thought it was strange for Lisanna to not want to go on a mission so badly. When he asked her why, she blushed and said she already had plans. Happy agreed and went on the mission. When he returned, he happened to see Lisanna exiting Natsu's house. Hiding from view, he watched as Lisanna and Natsu hugged before Lisanna left. Happy stayed hidden for several minutes, and then entered his house. Lisanna's perfume still lingered in the air. He acted like nothing happened, but it was very obvious "something" had happened. Hearing this rumor brought Lucy back to a certain mission that ended in a very unexpected way.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Lucy and Natsu were on a particularly bad mission about a year ago that pushed both of them to their limits. Lucy was so sure she was going to die, she could hardly control her tears once she knew it was over and they had returned to the bunker they were staying in. When Natsu asked her if she'll be alright, she immediately cried into his arms. When Lucy had calmed down, she did something unexpected. She kissed Natsu. Natsu was tired, but he gave in to the moment, and Lucy's first time was in a bunker on a very hot and humid night. Not the most romantic place in the world. The next morning, reality came back and they decided not to tell anyone. Their feelings for each other seemed more of a sibling or close friend, and they knew that this was just a caught in the moment experience. Their little secret wouldn't be a secret for long. Erza immediately noticed one day when a simple mixing of girls and boys changing rooms left Lucy naked in front of Gray, Happy, and Natsu. Natsu didn't react the same way as the others. After the boys ran out, Erza asked, "Natsu acted a little too comfortable seeing you like that. Mind telling me why?" Lucy realized Erza was way too bright to hide it forever, so Lucy spilled it. Moments later, Gray and Happy were informed of what happened through Erza's quick and brutal punishment of Natsu, leaving him against a wall with his ass in the air.

Lucy's thoughts returned to reality and a plot was created to see if the rumors were true. Happy informed her that Natsu told him he was going on a "mission" and would be back the next morning. When Lucy returned home that evening, she took the opportunity and planned her spying mission. Her normal white halter and blue mini skirt were replaced with a dark skirt and t-shirt so she could hide in the shadows. Her binoculars were hidden in a cute purse so she wouldn't seem suspicious. A few minutes later, she ended up at a clearing near Lisanna's house. There were a patch of trees and bushes between her house and the road. If Natsu were to come, he'd probably use a different path, so she should be able to stay hidden. Lucy ducked behind a bush and got out her binoculars. "Good, the lights are on" she said to herself. About half an hour passed and still no sign of Natsu. Lucy was getting hungry and decided she should get going. Just then, she heard footsteps and assumed her position behind the bush with binoculars in hand. There he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Natsu was harder to spot now that he wore mostly black with a long dark red coat. His scarf was sewn into the inside of the jacket and his hair was a bit shorter. Natsu got up to the door and knocked. Lisanna answered in a very short dress with a plunging neckline.

"I knew it!" Whispered Lucy.

"Knew what?" A voice came out from behind her. As she turned, her binoculars where taken away by a shirtless man in dark pants.

"Gray!" Lucy shrieked.

"Eeh, Lisanna's looking a little too good tonight. Natsu you bastard". Lucy had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Gray! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same question. You're spying on Natsu, aren't you?"

"I wasn't spying! I was...confirming rumors that they were dating...and what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through and saw some nut behind a bush, so I thought I'd check it out." Lucy had nothing to say and just looked through the binoculars again. The lights had been turned off.

"Well that's that." Lucy got up and walked around the bush to the grassy patch on the other side of it and laid down. "Feel free to lay down too, the grass feels nice." Gray took out his message card and checked his messages as he laid down a few feet from Lucy. He got one message from Loke asking what he was doing. Gray was Loke's official drinking buddy and drinking with Loke usually involved Gray watching Loke and the harem that inevitable gathered around him mingle. A girl sometimes sat down by Gray, but it was usually to watch as well. Gray's relationships were usually pretty short lived. His girlfriends would always seem to take issue with the fact that he was in a guild and would be gone for days at a time. He was pretty well known as a womanizer, though it was mostly guilty by association.

"Hey, are you still dating..oh what was it...Em..Emi right?"

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"She didn't like that I was in Fairy Tail."

"You seem to get that a lot. I don't see what the big deal is. "

Gray looked up at the sky and with a smile replied, "yeah"

A few minutes past of them staring up at the sky and enjoying the night air. With a sigh Lucy got up and stretched. "Well I should get going."

"Mind if I walk with you? I really don't want to go on another adventure with Loke tonight."

"Oh sure"

They walked through town reminiscing about previous missions and all that they've been through. They had moments of laughter and moments of silence. They passed a night market, and almost as if on cue, Lucy's stomach growled. Her face turned red and Gray smirked.

"Well I guess I should go find something to eat."

"Alright Lucy, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

"Hey, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Gray turned around. "Ok"

"Great"

With that they looked for ingredients together and Lucy picked up a bottle of wine. Lucy was oblivious to it, but some of the women of the market were looking their way with their hands over their mouths speaking to women next to them. Gray noticed immediately, and walked a little closer to Lucy, only intensifying the whispers. On the way back, Lucy summoned Plue, and he carried the wine on top of his head. It was nicely packaged, so it looked like he was carrying a present. It was so cute, Lucy couldn't help but get giddy at the sight. Once they arrived at Lucy's place, Gray's heart rate shot up and he sighed slowly before entering the apartment. Lucy had moved to a slightly larger place. It had a similar look to her old place, but it was a one bedroom and an upper unit. While Gray cut the ingredients, Lucy was making the broth and Plue was stirring. Whenever she would ask Plue if she should add a certain ingredient, he would always reply with his usual, "bhn bhnnn".

Once the soup was cooking on the stove, Lucy thanked Plue and sent him back. Lucy grabbed two wine glasses and put one up to Gray, asking if he'd like one. He nodded and she poured them both a glass. He thanked her and they both sat down on the couch. They both took a sip and Lucy looked ahead.

"We've never really done this have we? Just the two of us getting together. I like it. We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should."

They both sipped their wine and made small talk. Another glass was poured and they laughed at a message from Loke saying he was so deep in women he might have to swim out. Lucy got up and checked the soup. As she walked past the dining table, something caught her eye. Gray had found an old red glass bottle she had and had put a single ice rose in it. She marveled at the beauty of it, and was shocked Gray could do so much in just a few moments while she was away. She smiled and walked back over to where Gray was sitting. She sat down on the other side of the couch and asked. "It'll be another 30 minutes. What should we do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Gray lifted his glass and thought to himself, "we could have a quickie." He knew that wouldn't fit with the mood. He noticed Lucy was staring at him, so he said, "we could have a staring contest."

"What are we little kids again?" Lucy giggled, then agreed. Gray put his glass down and they begun their staring contest. Both got pretty into it by making faces at each other and both were laughing so much they were almost tearing up. Then Gray made the finishing move. During the game, he had gotten steadily closer to Lucy. While still staring, he said, "I want to kiss you."

Lucy pulled back and gave a quick, "What?" While subconsciously blinking. "Oh!" She noticed she had blinked and closed her eyes for a moment. She then felt the soft touch of Gray's lips on hers. She opened her eyes and he pulled back a bit.

"I won." Gray said in his deepest and most sensual voice Lucy has ever heard. Lucy instantly reddened and put her hand over her mouth.

"Gray...I...had no idea you felt that way about me."

"I've felt this way for a while."

"I..I don't know what to say."

"Then let me speak for you."

Gray leaned over again and kissed her once more. This time with more passion. He was reading her to see if she pulled back or not. She didn't, so he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy's arms were at her side, but she eventually put her arms around him as well. It got even more passionate with Gray kissing her neck, sending chills down Lucy's back. Lucy then pushed Gray away a bit and declared, "I'm not one of those girls you bring home from the bar"

"You know that's rarely happened...and..." Gray paused. With the most intense eyes Lucy's ever seen, Gray said, "...you're better than they are."

Lucy's stomach knotted and she replied, "Thank you."

"Lucy...I don't want you to ever think that you are not a very important part of Fairy Tail. Before you came, all I thought about was how much I wanted to kick Natsu's ass and how much I wanted to get stronger. You helped me realize through the years that there are more things to life than that." He reached over to Lucy and grabbed her hands. He put them in his and said the words that changed everything. "I love you Lucy Heartfelia. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? I promise to always love you and protect you for as long as you will let me."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She always thought he was a bit of a perv and never thought he would take any relationship seriously. So why did she have this feeling? She could feel her heart beating out of her chest now and she was starting to sweat. All that could come out of her mouth was "I..." Her face got tense and it looked like she was going to cry.

Gray's eyes softened. "I understand. You don't have to answer. I know this is very sudden. I can go if you'd like." Gray leaned over to get up.

"No"

Gray looked over at Lucy.

"Please sit down." Gray sat down and Lucy leaned over a gave him a hug. It was very tight, and Gray felt like his arm was going to go numb. He returned the hug and they held each other for what seemed like an hour before letting go. "Yes...I'll be your girlfriend." Gray smiled and gave her another hug. While still holding each other, they kissed again. Somehow Gray's shirt had come off in all of this, and Lucy laid her head down on Gray's now bare chest and put her hand on his tattoo. She was so warm and content, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. She never wanted to leave this spot. Gray took another drink of wine and put the glass down. He didn't say anything. He wanted to simply take in the moment. He was reminded of a time when Cana challenged Lucy to a drinking contest. Lucy knew she would lose, but she did it anyway and ended up out for two days while she recouped. Him and Natsu had to carry her home, telling her the whole way to never do it again. Since then, Lucy only drinks on special occasions. Gray smiled as he remembered and rubbed Lucy's hair slowly. It is a special occasion. Lucy got up quickly and chugged the rest of her wine. She let out one of those loud exhales made after chugging something, then returned to her spot on Gray's chest.

Gray smiled, "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to."

"Ah"

The real reason Lucy had done it was because she could feel that Gray was very excited, and the nervousness and anxiety of the inevitable was overpowering, so she needed something to calm herself down. She let out a slow breath and then got up and straddled Gray.

Gray was a little surprised, "Lucy...!"

Lucy whispered softly into his ear. "Please show me your magic."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

It took Gray a moment to realize what she was saying. "What?!"

She put her hands over her mouth and said through her hands, "I can't believe I said that. I don't know what's gotten into me. I feel weird and...all I can think about is you...and...me..."

That's all Gray needed. They kissed as he helped her remove her underwear and skirt. She returned to straddling him only to find his pants and underwear were gone. She giggled a bit and put her forehead on his and closed her eyes. She opened them, then looked down and widened her eyes. "Wow" is all she thought. Meanwhile, Gray was touching her in places she didn't know she had, and within moments, she was taken to the ice mage's world in pure bliss. They went slow while Lucy adjusted to this new size. She could barely move her body. Her face red with passion, they began going faster until Lucy lost it and let out a moan that could be heard outside. The men that paddled their boat near her house let out a, "what was that?"

Gray had done his magic again.

This time, her top was gone and his face had disappeared into her chest. She cracked up at this and ran her hand through his hair. He went faster now and focused on reaching his goal. Lucy's legs were numb, but she kept going, and with a loud groan, Gray reached his goal. They stayed in the same position and panted for a few minutes. Lucy then got off and went into the restroom with her clothes. Gray leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, still catching his breath.

Lucy felt really embarrassed. She couldn't believe what just happened. It was so fast, she was starting to wonder if it was in her head. She sat back down on the couch for a moment, then remembered the soup. She got up and looked at the timer, two minutes left. She turned off the timer and turned off the burner. She laughed while still a little out of breath. The soup needed time to cool, and so did they. Lucy returned to the couch with some water. Gray had returned from the restroom and had his boxers back on. Lucy handed him some water and he gladly drank most of it. Lucy sat back down and leaned on Gray.

"That was wonderful." Gray said.

"Mmhhmm"

They stayed silent for several minutes and then Lucy broke the silence and said the soup was done. They moved to the table and ate their soup and finished off their wine. The food tasted extra good and was a nice meal to end an incredible evening. Lucy asked if he'd like to spend the night and he agreed. They went another round in bed and fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of a little blue cat making a huge "wwaa" sound and a certain Dragon Slayer loudly asking, "What's going on here?"

"What's it look like? I'm in bed with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?! Lucy is this true?"

With half open eyes and a groan, Lucy nodded.

"I'd like to not wake up to your damn voice. Get out"

"You bastard!"

"Guys please. Natsu, Happy, Gray asked me out last night. I agreed...but please don't tell anyone else in Fairy Tail. I don't want to be separated from Gray on missions...not like what they did to us, Natsu."

The awkward moment had arrived.

"I won't say anything. That'll be up to you. But if you so much as make her cry one little drop, I'll kick your sorry ass."

For once, Gray actually replied with something other than another threat. "Don't worry, I will never make her cry. I will do my best to make her the happiest woman in the world" Gray looked over at Lucy and she began to tear up.

"That's it ice boy, outside!"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm happy to have such great people in my life. Thank you for keeping our secret Natsu. I will eventually tell the Master and we can discuss mission arrangements." Lucy took her robe next to the bed and got up. "I'll see you guys at the guild later. I need to get ready." Natsu looked at Happy and they both said see ya and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Lucy went into the kitchen and made some tea. While she was making the tea, Gray came in behind her, brushed her hair aside, and kissed her neck. "Good morning."

"Morning"

Gray put his hands on Lucy's arms and kissed her neck again. He noticed with his left hand something under Lucy's skin. He then remembered Lucy telling Cana about an implant she got in her arm. Cana had agreed it was a lot better for, "all those drunken nights when you just can't remember what happened."

"No that's you" Lucy joked. Gray felt a little awkward for hearing the conversation. Now he understood.

"No worries" Lucy said, noticing that he found it. Gray hugged Lucy from behind and went off to the other room. Lucy felt like Gray was a bit clingy, but understood that he probably waited many years to have this time together and is making up for lost time. Lucy sat down and found Gray practicing hand motions for his magic.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure"

They sat together on the couch and sipped their tea. Neither talked while they both thought about the night prior. After eating a nice breakfast, Lucy said, "I'm getting into the shower"

"Aright"

A few minutes later, Lucy was in the shower. Gray came in and scared her, sending her shampoo bottle to the floor. "Don't scare me like that!" she looked around and got her shampoo bottle. When she stood up again, she turned around and there was Gray. She dropped the bottle again. "Gray, we have to get to Fairy Tail some time."

"You're right" and with that, he stepped out and looked behind him. Lucy's look of, "I wasn't being serious" gave Gray a huge burst of energy and he smirked and walked back in. Lucy smiled and put her hands on Gray's face and gave him a big kiss.

"Jump into my arms." Lucy did, and Gray pushed her up against the wall of the shower. He really couldn't wait. As the water fell over their bodies, the shower door steamed up. All that could be heard were the sounds of the shower and soft moans. Gray had reached his goal once again. A new record. They stood in the shower catching their breath. Lucy then proceeded to finish showering. Gray waited, and when she was done, he too washed himself. He came out of the shower wearing one of Lucy's strawberry towels.

"Mmm...iceberry boy"

"Eegh" Lucy and Gray both laughed. They got dressed and headed out the door. Gray kissed Lucy right at the front door and said he had to go home first and he'd see her at the guild.

Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail to a surprisingly quiet guild. She became suspicious immediately that Natsu had said something, but she quickly realized it was only her imagination.

"Hey." Natsu said

"Hey"

"Where's Gray?"

"How should I know?! Lucy got flustered. "He'll probably be here soon." Lucy realized that Erza had stopped by the table and was hovering over her. "Morning Erza"

"Well good morning Lucy. Did you have a nice night last night?"

"Uh..ye..yeah..it was great."

"Oh yeah, what happened?"

"Uh I'll tell you in a bit, right now I have to go say hi to Mira." Erza's voice changed to her serious and dangerous voice.

"Lucy, could I talk to you upstairs for a moment?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

In the last five years, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had achieved S class and could go upstairs. Lucy got up and followed Erza upstairs. She didn't think she'd have to tell everyone so fast. They got up to a room and Erza closed the door. "I was talking to a few locals this morning and they said they saw you and a dark haired man who took his shirt off in the street go into your house. Mind telling me why Gray was at your house alone last night?"

" Natsu's at my house all time at all hours of the night and I never get asked about that!"

"You know this is different."

Lucy gave in and told Erza her and Gray were a couple.

"Oh?"

"That's not all...we..." and with that, Lucy spilled everything.

Some other members of Fairy Tail were wondering what was going on, because almost half an hour had passed and they were still not out yet. Gray had since arrived and sat at the bar without a shirt as usual. Mira just smiled and handed him a shirt. " I think you'll need it today." Gray was confused, but thanked her and put it on. He then went upstairs to look at the mission board. Natsu and Gray made eye contact and didn't break it while Gray went upstairs. Gray then turned and went to the board. As he was looking, a door swung open and Erza looked around. She spotted Gray and suddenly Gray got the chills.

"Gray, can you come in here for a moment?" Gray walked in to find Lucy sitting next to a table with her head down a bit. The door closed and Erza swung around and punched Gray in the face. The hit sent him flying and he landed hard on the ground. "Egh what the hell was that for?!"

"You know why! How could you take advantage of Lucy like that!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb! Lucy told me the whole thing. You took advantage of what was supposed to be a nice dinner and turned it into your own game of hide the sau..." Erza stopped and blushed.

"Lucy, did you tell Erza?" Lucy nodded. Gray looked back at Erza.

"But your first time together is supposed to be romantic, not some romp on the couch." Gray turned his head quickly to Lucy.

"How much did you tell her?!" Lucy stayed silent. "Erza, Lucy and I are going to stay in Fairy Tail and stay a team. We will discuss it with the Master and agree to whatever demands he makes. I don't care if we have different rooms, I will do whatever it takes."

Erza's voice softened. "Well I'm glad you came to me first. I wish you guys the best of luck." Both Lucy and Gray looked at each other with a "that was a fast change of heart" look. Lucy also thought, "you didn't really give me a choice."

Erza called up the Master and all four of them discussed what to do. They agreed to not have any romancing while on a mission if it would take away their ability to perform the mission to its fullest. They were allowed to stay as a team as well. Both were very happy. Lucy knew that the only reason herand Natsu were separated for a few months after what happened was that they were being punished for doing it on a mission that needed their attention. The Master then said, "I'd like to announce this to everyone. Come on out." Lucy blushed and slowly stood up. Gray stood next to her and reached out his hand. Lucy grabbed it and they both looked ahead and walked out the door. Overlooking everyone from the second floor, the Master walked to the railing. "Everyone, I'd like to have your attention for a moment." Master looked back at Gray and Lucy and told them to come forward. "Gray and Lucy have a very special announcement to make. Go ahead"

Both paused for a moment and looked at each other. Gray finally spoke up. "Last night I asked Lucy to be my girlfriend. She accepted. Together we will work hard to keep Fairy Tail the best guild in all of Fiore. Gray raised his open arm and made the Fairy Tail hand symbol into the air. Lucy joined in and moments later cheers and multiple arms went into the air, all giving the Fairy Tail hand symbol.

Master chimed in. "Now I think we need a kiss!" Without hesitation, Gray leaned in and gave Lucy a big kiss. Cheers went up all over and both smiled at each other when they stopped kissing. "Now let's all party to celebrate the happy couple!" Master could use any reason to have a party.

While cheers let out below them, Lucy said, "it feels like we just got married. I didn't expect such a reception."

"They believe in us. We can make this work. Together, we can change Fairy Tail."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

A photo album is opened many years later by a new member of Fairy Tail. He sees all the pictures of all the great wizards having fun and looking so happy. He then sees a beautiful blonde haired woman standing next to a dark haired man with no shirt on. He sees the pictures of their many adventures. Pictures of them dancing, standing in front of various monuments, standing with a pink haired man and white haired woman who seemed to have just gotten married. He turns the page and sees these two in white themselves. Seeing the last picture, he smiles and begins to close the book. Just then, he's called and he gets up and runs off, leaving that page open. There is a picture of him with that same couple, holding up peace signs on a beach. Lucy and Gray's love for each other created a new generation of Fairy Tail wizards that will carry on the legacy. We are Fairy Tail. The End.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first story. I would appreciate any feedback you have. Please be specific. Please don't say it's bad/good and not give reasons why. I am a new writer, and learning my strengths/weaknesses will help me grow. I have a hard time adding "padding" to my stories, but I will keep trying.**


End file.
